Three!
by miniReeto
Summary: Keseharian Chihiro, Tetsuya, Seijuurou, dan kawan-kawan. [drabbles] [Warning: fem!Chihiro] /Enjoy reading!


**.**

 **Three!**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warnings: typo(s), plotless, OOCness, fem!Mayu, AU!University, and any other standard warnings~**

 **.**

 **Enjoy reading!**

 **.**

* * *

 **part 1#: mayuzumi chihiro**

* * *

Mayuzumi Chihiro hanyalah seorang mahasiswi biasa jurusan bisnis dan manajemen, berusia dua puluh satu tahun yang lumayan berprestasi sepanjang perjalanan kuliahnya hingga detik ini. Dengan untaian kelabu pendek sebahu yang tergerai sebagai mahkota di kepalanya, Chihiro senang sekali membiarkan dirinya cantik seadanya tanpa sentuhan ikal atau pun _bonding_ seperti remaja putri seusianya. _Dress_ sepanjang lutut dengan warna-warna lembut yang dipadukan dengan jaket _jeans_ biru muda serta _wedges_ putih gading yang apik sudah cukup untuk membangun ciri khas tersendiri untuk Chihiro yang membedakan kecantikannya dengan teman-temannya ketika memasuki wilayah kampus universitas Teikou.

Namun, ada satu hal paling menonjol yang membedakan Chihiro dengan gadis-gadis lain. Apabila pejuang-pejuang kampus lainnya terlihat hobi menenteng buku-buku tebal bertajuk mata kuliah yang kelihatannya _njlimet_ , Chihiro lain sendiri. Para mahasiswa dan staf pengajar yang dekat dengan gadis bermanik senada dengan surainya itu tahu persis, Chihiro menyukai jenis bacaan yang terkesan kekanak-kanakan di mata mereka; _light novel_ dengan gambar sampul yang didominasi oleh karakter-karakter _loli_ maupun _shota_. Karena itulah, sebagian besar dari mereka mengira Chihiro suka dengan anak-anak sehingga menganggap kebiasaan itu adalah lumrah, bahkan sampai ada yang memuji. Andai mereka tahu _genre_ cerita macam apa yang terkandung di dalamnya.

Ya, Mayuzumi Chihiro adalah gadis _otaku_ kalem-kalem-menghanyutkan penggila karakter _loli_ dan _shota_. Selain dari sampul novel yang sering dibawanya kemana-mana, hal itu dapat dibuktikan pula dari tas selempang sederhana miliknya yang penuh dengan pin-pin berbagai macam ukuran dengan gambar yang serupa dengan yang di novel. Kalau ada yang pernah singgah ke apartemennya, benda-benda berbau _anime_ pedo dapat ditemukan di seluruh sudut ruangan. Bahkan, Chihiro menyimpan sebuah boneka _loli_ usang berukuran _jumbo_ di kolong tempat tidurnya. _'Kan serem_. Tapi justru boneka itu favorit Chihiro.

Chihiro sama sekali tidak pernah merasa risih dengan statusnya sebagai seorang _otaku_ yang notabene tidak biasa disandang para gadis-gadis muda Jepang. Lebih tepatnya, ia tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang lain tentang tradisi setempat yang berbunyi ' _status otaku hanya milik jones bergender laki-laki'_. Yang penting ia bisa bahagia dengan adik-adik lucu nan menggemaskan dalam _light novel_ serta _anime_ favoritnya, itu sudah cukup untuk menyuplai kelangsungan hidupnya.

Ada satu alasan kuat mengapa Chihiro hanya menyukai karakter _anime_ di bawah umur belasan tahun. Simak saja kisah mingguan Chihiro ketika ia berkunjung ke Akihabara berikut ini, surganya para _otaku_.

Di satu hari Minggu yang cerah (tepatnya inilah rutinitas gadis itu setiap hari Minggu), Chihiro memasuki sebuah gedung megah yang disinyalir sarangnya _otaku_. Di dalam ruang pamer gedung tersebut, banyak sekali om-om bertampang binal sudah memadati tiap sudut ruangan. Rupanya, hari itu sedang diadakan pameran suvenir-suvenir _anime_. Chihiro girang bukan main di balik ekspresi temboknya. Mengabaikan keamanan dirinya sebagai satu-satunya eksistensi seorang wanita disana, Chihiro mempercepat langkahnya menuju _display_ yang memajang _action figure_. Hasratnya sebagai salah satu _otaku_ kelas akut memaksanya untuk mengabsen berbagai karakter yang terpajang disana.

Namun, apa daya. Hal-hal yang kau sukai terkadang menjadi hal-hal yang sangat kau benci juga, bung. Dan itu berlaku pula pada tokoh utama kita kali ini.

Chihiro mendadak merasa ingin membakar semua koleksi _action figure_ itu. Betapa tidak? Ketika melihat dada-dada karakter yang terekspos disana … Chihiro menangis di dalam hati ketika membandingkannya dengan miliknya sendiri. _This happen to her every week, guys. You know her feel, didn't you?_

Dan itulah alasan paling logis mengapa Chihiro hanya menyukai karakter adik-adik kecil yang serba 'mungil'.

.

* * *

 **part 2# kuroko tetsuya**

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya itu sepupu dekatnya Chihiro. Kuliah di jurusan yang sama, hobi membacanya sama, _expressionless_ -nya juga sama, apartemen pun bersebelahan. Bedanya, rambut Chihiro sewarna langit ketika mendung, rambut Tetsuya sewarna langit ketika cuaca cerah. Chihiro dua puluh satu tahun, Tetsuya masih sembilan belas. Chihiro perempuan, Tetsuya laki-laki. Chihiro tidak pelihara burung, Tetsuya jelas pelihara–maaf, abaikan yang terakhir.

Tetsuya sangat menyayangi sepupu perempuannya itu seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri. Bahkan, terkadang Tetsuya lebih bertindak sebagai yang lebih tua dibandingkan dengan Chihiro. Saking sayangnya Tetsuya pada Chihiro, Tetsuya rela melakukan apapun demi membuat Chihiro bahagia. Contohnya, Tetsuya pernah harus menahan keki seharian penuh ketika Chihiro mengajaknya ke toko _cosplay_ dan malah membelikannya kostum _maid_ wanita yang lantas dipakainya untuk _matsuri_ tahunan di kampus Teikou atas permintaan Chihiro–tentu menuai derai tawa dan candaan-candaan bernada seduktif dari teman-teman sekampusnya, terutama teman paling sablengnya yang bernama Kise Ryouta. Atau juga rela diomeli Midorima Shintarou, salah satu temannya juga, karena telah menculik Shinka, adik perempuan Shintarou yang masih berusia tujuh demi menyetornya ke Chihiro–memenuhi hasrat pedo sepupu gilanya itu.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum, bahwa Tetsuya itu masokis ke Chihiro- _nee-san_ tersayang.

"Tetsuya, aku ingin berhenti jadi _otaku_." Suatu hari, kalimat tak terduga itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir mungil Chihiro- _nee-san_ ketika dirinya tengah berkunjung ke apartemen sang sepupu abu-abu.

Manik biru muda yang terbelalak kaget itu tak kuasa disembunyikan di balik otot wajah Tetsuya yang seolah tidak pernah menunjukkan performanya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba, Chihiro- _nee-san_?"

"Aku merasa tidak bisa melihat dunia yang sebenarnya ketika asyik tenggelam di dunia dua dimensi," ujar Chihiro- _nee-san_ masih dengan ekspresi sedatar jalan tol sambil menyentuh dadanya yang mendadak terasa sesak.

"Maksudnya?" Tetsuya menelan ludah dengan paksa. Heran, sejak kapan Chihiro- _nee-san_ memikirkan dunia nyata yang dijalaninya? Walaupun di dalam relung hatinya, Tetsuya sedikit berharap pada perkataan Chihiro- _nee-san_ -nya. Pemuda berparas manis itu tentu sangat ingin Chihiro- _nee-san_ -nya berhenti mengejar hal-hal yang tidak mungkin tergapai dan lebih memandang kenyataan dibandingkan dengan dunia khayalan berkedok _light novel_ dan _anime_.

"Sejak kau membawa Shinka padaku, aku baru sadar bahwa _loli_ dan _shota_ tiga dimensi lebih menggemaskan daripada yang ada di novel dan _anime_."

Tetsuya manggut-manggut, "Chihiro- _nee-san_ ingin aku membawanya lagi kesini? Tapi tentu kali ini kita harus dapat izin resmi dulu dari Midorima- _kun_."

"Tidak, bukan itu maksudku," Chihiro- _nee-san_ cepat-cepat menggeleng, mematri senyum yang sangat tipis disertai tatapan sendu yang tidak bisa Tetsuya artikan. Namun entah kenapa, Tetsuya merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan tatapan kakak sepupunya itu padanya.

Di ranjang tempat mereka bersantai sembari mengobrol sedari tadi, Chihiro- _nee-san_ merangkak perlahan menuju Tetsuya, menyentuh pipi sang adik sepupu dan membelainya pelan dengan ibu jarinya, merasakan kulit halus seputih porselen bak kulit bayi yang seakan rapuh jika tidak disentuh dengan hati-hati. Tetsuya sedikit bergidik ketika merasakan sentuhan di pipinya serta tatapan intens Chihiro- _nee-san_ -nya yang semakin lama semakin membuatnya merasa janggal. Ada apa gerangan dengan kakak sepupunya ini? Bertingkah seperti gadis-gadis kebanyakan, tumben-tumbennya. Ada malaikat yang merasuki dirinya?

" _A-anoo_ … Chihiro- _nee-san_?"

"Tetsuya, kau harus tahu …" Binar mata Chihiro- _nee-san_ menegas secepat kilat, "kau adalah _shota_ terbaik di muka bumi ini. Kusarankan kau melamar menjadi tokoh _shota_ apapun dalam _live action_ , maka aku akan berhenti menonton _anime,_ juga berhenti menjadi _otaku_."

Dunia Tetsuya berhenti berputar. Iya, _sih_ , berhenti jadi _otaku_ , tapi Tetsuya malah khawatir Chihiro- _nee-san_ jadi makin pedofil. Parahnya … pedo ke dirinya? Oh, sepertinya Tetsuya harus menjauh dari Chihiro _-nee-san_ untuk sementara waktu.

.

* * *

 **part #3: anak baru**

* * *

Tahun ajaran memasuki semester genap. Chihiro dua puluh satu, Tetsuya sembilan belas. Chihiro semester enam, Tetsuya semester dua.

Sejauh ini, kuliah sepasang sepupu ini lancar-lancar saja. Chihiro masih berkutat dengan _loli_ dan _shota_ kesukaannya, sedangkan Tetsuya berusaha keras belajar demi memperbaiki kemampuan kalkulasinya yang _sangat_ buruk. Terkadang Tetsuya merasa iri pada Chihiro- _nee-san_ yang tanpa belajar pun nilainya sudah baik.

Coba kita kesampingkan dulu hal tersebut. Di dalam pembicaraan Chihiro, Tetsuya, dan kawan-kawan, ada yang lebih menarik.

"Tetsu- _kun_ , apa kau sudah tahu? Di kelas ekonomi nanti, kita akan kedatangan murid baru _lho_!" Momoi Satsuki tiba-tiba berujar antusias persis di depan telinga Tetsuya, membuat Tetsuya mendadak tuli sebelah.

Shintarou menaikkan kacamata dengan gaya sok _cool_ , "Aku sudah tahu. Katanya dia anak pengusaha kaya, 'kan? Dalam catatan pendidikannya, kemampuan otaknya juga tidak usah diragukan lagi, makanya ia diperbolehkan pindah di semester genap. Bukan berarti aku kepo ya."

Semua orang membatin, _kamu sendiri yang ngaku lho, pak Midorima Shintarou yang terhormat._

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?" Miyaji Kiyoshi, mahasiswa tingkat tiga setara Chihiro, menyikut Shintarou sedikit keras.

"Laki-laki," Shintarou menjawab malas yang disambut desahan kecewa beberapa mahasiswa laki-laki yang ikut nimbrung dalam percakapan, sementara Satsuki dan Aida Riko tampak saling bertukar pandang penuh kode telepati. "Namanya Akashi Seijuurou, _by the way_."

Baik Chihiro maupun Tetsuya sama-sama diam seribu bahasa. Jelas menunjukkan kemasabodohan. Pandangan keduanya entah kenapa bisa kompak tertuju pada satu titik yang tampak paling mencolok diantara lautan manusia yang berlalu lalang sementara teman-temannya asyik mengobrol seru. Warna _scarlet_ yang membara diantara puluhan kepala mahasiswa universitas Teiko. Chihiro dan Tetsuya yakin, mereka belum pernah melihat kepala itu sebelumnya di mahasiswa tingkat manapun.

Sementara itu, sang pemuda _scarlet_ nampaknya menyadari tatapan aneh yang ditujukan Chihiro dan Tetsuya pada dirinya sehingga ia langsung menoleh ke tempat dimana rombongan Chihiro dan Tetsuya bercengkerama. Memasang senyum ramah yang menawan hati, ia melangkah penuh percaya diri menuju ke arah mereka. Dan seolah sebuah _scene_ Cinderella terjadi di kenyataan, semua orang yang terpesona akan ketampanan pemuda itu menyingkir perlahan dengan ekspresi bengong-nyaris-meneteskan-liur–dengan Chihiro sebagai destinasinya.

Chihiro _sih, so what_. Tidak peka dengan tatapan-tatapan aneh yang ditujukan seluruh pasang mata padanya. Malah dengan pedenya menantang balik tatapan sang pemuda merah yang tahu-tahu saja sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Mayuzumi Chihiro- _senpai_ , benar?" Pemuda itu membuka suara dengan senyum manis masih tersungging pada bibir tipisnya.

Chihiro mengangguk kecil. Masa bodo darimana dia tahu namanya. Sedangkan Tetsuya memandang pemuda itu awas. Takutnya _stalker_ yang mau mengaku.

"Daritadi Chihiro- _senpai_ memperhatikanku terus. Apa ada yang aneh di wajahku?"

Chihiro masih diam. Mengobservasi tiap lekuk garis wajah yang terpahat sempurna di diri sang _scarlet_. Dia memang yakin belum pernah melihat pemuda ini sebelumnya, tapi rasanya ada sesuatu yang menarik darinya selain dari warna kepalanya yang tidak biasa.

Lima detik kemudian, Chihiro akhirnya menghembuskan napas. "Aku jamin warna rambutmu itu pasti asli, anak baru."

"Hmm?" Pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tertarik dengan pernyataan gamblang sang kakak tingkat. "Ya, memang asli. Tapi kebanyakan orang tidak percaya. Bagaimana caranya Chihiro- _senpai_ meyakini itu?"

"Mudah saja." Chihiro lantas mengulurkan tangannya ke wajah pemuda itu.

Semakin dekat jemari Chihiro ke permukaan wajah pemuda bersurai merah itu, para penonton semakin menahan napas–bahkan Tetsuya di sebelahnya sudah gatal ingin menarik paksa kelakuan kakak sepupunya itu. Pasalnya, semua orang tahu bahwa Chihiro ini setengah pedofil–sosok 'anak kecil' yang menyukai anak kecil. Apalagi, korbannya sekarang adalah terduga anak baru yang takutnya setelah mengalami 'pelecehan' dari Chihiro malah tidak jadi pindah kesini. Surga dunia yang baru saja datang menghampiri kaum hawa terancam pergi lagi, kawan.

Jemari Chihiro akhirnya mendarat di pipi mulus pemuda itu. Tanpa ragu menarik jari-jarinya mengikuti lekuk wajah dalam kuasanya itu, menuju hidungnya yang sempurna dan …

 _Ctas!_

"Aaw!" Sang anak baru terkesiap, refleks mundur beberapa langkah sambil menutupi wajah bagian bawahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Pandangan matanya berubah menatap tajam Chihiro penuh kebencian.

Chihiro tetap dengan muka temboknya tanpa rasa bersalah, sedangkan yang lain sudah ketar-ketir keringat dingin menerka-nerka apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Ini yang membuatku yakin," Chihiro tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, memamerkan seutas kecil berwarna merah yang berada dalam genggaman ibu jari dan telunjuknya, "bahwa warna rambutmu asli."

–Sehelai bulu hidung berwarna merah. Yang pada detik ini seolah menghipnotis syaraf-syaraf wajah semua orang yang memandangnya takjub menjadi berwarna sama, terutama pemiliknya yang dicabut paksa barusan.

"Kau tidak mungkin sengaja mengecat bulu hidungmu juga 'kan?"

Wah, Chihiro tidak sadar sudah mempermalukan seorang pangeran di depan rakyat jelata.

.

* * *

 **[A/N]**

… Hanya fic iseng yang diketik karena authornya bosen idup (?). Ada yang baca fic geje ini sampe akhir? u,u

P.S : give some reviews?


End file.
